1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and method for game control suitable for allowing a large number of users to participate in a game via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a game apparatus for allowing users to play games using a plurality of pockets, such as roulette and bingo games, there is proposed a game apparatus including a play compensation means for compensating for the loss of a player (for example, patent literature 1).